A customer might attempt to contact a contact center in order to get support over a variety of different modes: voice, video, voice-over-IP (VoIP) calls, chat, and so forth. Distortion of sound causing a negative effect affecting telephone calls and other communication channels is a known problem. This problem might, for instance, lead to voice disruptions and unclear conversations when customers attempt to contact customer service contact centers. Disruptions, sound and video distortions, and other causes for unclear conversations may cause an unpleasant experience for both a customer and for an agent handling a customer support service call. While customer calls are of high importance, it is equally important to make effective utilization of agent's time. Agent's time is typically better utilized handling calls that have a good voice and/or video quality rather than having the agents communicate with customers when communication quality produces distortions and disruptions.